notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Eos the Zombie Queen
Description The Zombie Queen is the last and final boss of the Easy Company Campaign. She will appear after the Bio-Domes in Apollo are destroyed, as marked on the mini-map. She is a massive creature with several cocoons and egg sacs on her body. Before and during the fight, Charlie Company will assist you with various units, helping to pick away at her health and whittle down her hordes. Walkthrough During the Black Ops attack, the team usually chooses to defend at the fort near the armory, or the hill near the starting zone. While the Zombie Queen is wandering the map, being harassed by Charlie Company, the Marines are fending off waves of undead. In the waves, Slashers and Devourers can appear, which require vigilance by the dps to kill them whenever they appear. When the queen nears, the players may choose to kite or to defend their position. In either case, positioning is important. Stalkers can still move up cliffs, which is why the hills is slightly less defensible than the fort. However, regardless of situation, the players must make sure that they do not become pinned, the Queen on one side, the horde on the other. Assault tanks, with Medkits and Medics, can facetank the Queen without taking much damage. Ideally, the tank should be tanking all units, so that dps can focus solely on the boss, and that they are not damaged as well. Medics should look to save as much energy as possible, using efficient heals such as Nano Weave unless the tank is in danger. At 66% and 33%, the Queen will shriek, stunning every unit. This isn't very problematic, but it should act as a guide for how much health she has left. She can also frenzy, which allows her to increase her damage output considerably. Whenever she does this, the medic should be on high alert, ready with heals for the damage spike. Throughout the fight, the size of the Queen's Horde will increase in lethality. It begins with run-of-the-mill zombies, as well as Immortals, Slashers, and Devourers. The last two should be target-fired on sight, as they pose a threat to the tank. However, Charlie Company will also send in reinforcements. They're fairly ineffective, but they will help if protected. At 10%, the boss will flee. Her movespeed increases considerably, requiring stuns and slows so that she does not escape. If she is allowed to escape, you will have to chase her down, while still dealing with adds. In addition, Captain Linh will call in air support. When she announces she will bring in air support, it is time for the players to move. Shortly after the announcement, Charlie Company's lines will break, and bombing missions will start. They appear as giant red markers on the ground. '''(Warning: If you are on a surface such as a bridge, you may not see the dot until it's too late, so beware.) '''Avoid the bombs and continue to chase her down. She may attack without warning, so only tanks should approach her, even in her low health. Continue to apply stuns and slows, and the Queen should go down. Regroup to fight any leftover enemies, and enjoy the victory. Weapon Damage vs. Queen Below is a list of all weapons and their damages to the Queen. This is assuming no damage buffs are being applied, and the Queen has her full armor. Damage is ranked from highest to lowest. Damage per second is listed, but is still ordered according to damage per attack. Notes *1. Due to the unique splash mechanics of the shotgun and flamer it is very difficult to get an exact damage. Damage is calculated as close as can be done currently *2. Negative damages do not "heal" the Queen. The editor most likely rounds up to a measly 1 damage inflicted. Negative numbers merely demonstrate how poor the SMG fairs against the Queen. *3. The Gravity Gun's armor reduction is unknown, so it may be far less effective than it appears listed. Also, it will almost certainly hit the Tank, for full damage. Also this is the actual attack on the Grav Gun, not the damage inflicted by tossing objects. Abilities Frenzy The Queen will periodically enter an enraged state, during this period her attack speed and damage is greatly increased, but her armor drops significantly. Lay Eggs The Queen will lay large batches of eggs at intervals as she moves about. These always hatch into Infested Marines. During this period her movespeed drops down to borderline immobile, and she is quite vulnerable. :On Nightmare difficulty the Queen will occasionally lay a Giant Egg that hatches into a Tartarus. This Tartarus does not possess any of its abilities and is merely a gigantic damage sponge. Shriek When heavily injured the Queen will let out a terrifying shriek that stuns all allied characters in a 25 radius. Even Charlie Company is vulnerable. The only way to protect yourself from the Shrieks is a Demolition using Time To Die, or characters protected by the Medic's NanoShield. The Queen will only shriek twice, at approximately 66 and 33 percent health remaining. Cliff Walk The Queen is enormous, and as a result can climb over most cliffs and obstructions. Remember this when planning a spot to confront her. Flee When the Queen is mortally wounded, within 10% health left, she will attempt to flee. Her movespeed greatly increases as she tries to avoid the players. Stunlocking her and high damage can put her down before she escapes. If she does flee, she may return at random for one final attack. Otherwise the best way to find her is to follow the trail of Infested Marines she breeds, and attack her as she lays more. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Easy Company